


花京院乙女【罪恶】

by azhe0510



Category: JOJO乙女, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, 花京院乙女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azhe0510/pseuds/azhe0510
Summary: 站街花文学，6k一发完。
Relationships: 花京院典明X你
Kudos: 4





	花京院乙女【罪恶】

**Author's Note:**

> 俺是茂行！俺终于学会来嗷三了！！！  
> 感谢鱼鱼！！！

不可避免地，昏暗的灯光和街边随处可见的中年男人总是能让我轻易地联想到一个男孩儿。 什么时候认识他的，我记得不很清楚，不过我清楚地记得他离开的日子。硕大的雨滴时缓时急地砸在地上，宣告着自己的到来。一跳一跳的红色刘海在雨水的冲刷下服服帖帖地待在男生额头上，在雨夜里快乐地唱着歌。  
  
为他的自由唱歌。  
  
（一）  
  
花京院典明记不清自己是什么时候进了花楼做上了这样的行当，总之是记事起就是在各式各样的香水脂粉味儿里穿梭的。小孩子在楼里是被使唤的角色，总是要匆匆穿过暗色灯光照亮的房间，负责端茶倒水，偶尔从恩客手里得来的小费也要悉数上交。但比起钱，像是胶着在自己脸蛋和小身板上的猥琐目光和手才是家常便饭。  
  
花京院是习惯了的。不习惯又能怎么办呢，饥饿、皮鞭，楼里是没有法制的，妈妈们总有点什么法子让你听话，还不会影响你脸蛋儿的观感——都凭着这赚钱呢。樱色的头发和白皙的肌肤，紫罗兰色的眸子里映出男人女人们的丑恶嘴脸。男孩眼里的纯真是楼里最不缺也最稀缺的东西，看了就想让人蹂躏。  
  
花京院能卖个好价钱。  
  
妈妈从这孩子第一天进来就这么评价。幸运或不幸地，花京院总能比别的孩子都少干一些粗活儿，也不用躲在帐子后面偷学一点技艺，有的是好老师教他。饭菜也算得上是丰盛——代价是比别的孩子也更早地认识这片净土，这片丑恶的、放纵的净土。来的人都这么称呼这里，不知道是大门关住了他们，让门外短暂地成为了净土，还是门帮他们锁住了规矩，让门里成为了恶人的净土。  
  
（二）  
  
在街上偶然看到这样的身影，很难说让人忘掉。身材颀长而又温柔的男生，明显疏离却又礼貌的微笑实在是很吸引人，我在接过男孩身边的女人递过的名片时，瞬间就明白了他做的是什么，不可避免地起了心思。这么美丽的花朵，理应长在温室里被好好呵护，但如果在泥地里被摧残，却还是成长为这么出尘的男子，任谁看了都是想要把他染上一点黑色的吧。  
  
我为自己的想法唾弃，又不住地想象着。  
  
这么美好的人，怎么会做这样的事情呢。  
  
这么想着，当我真正踏进楼里的时候，还是会为了帐幔后时轻时重的喘息声而惊讶。原以为这样的珍馐不会就轻易地被拿出来供人享用，但这里只认印着端正总统像的纸钞。什么样的美好都可以被轻易采摘，如果你有足够的钱的话。  
  
脑满肠肥的男人心满意足地从帐后走出，松垮的皮带甚至还没有完全系好，肥硕的啤酒肚不突兀地挺着，和这里的环境真心相像，我这么想。掀开帐幕后，衣冠端正的男孩微微冲我笑着，让人简直不敢相信他几分钟前发出的喘息声那么迷人，散发着糜乱的情欲气息。  
  
他几乎可以说是身材单薄，但眸子并不是这样。我突然不知道应该怎么样才好了，直接进入正题吗？似乎太仓促了一些，而在这种地方进行闲聊似乎也不是个好选择——或者说，不是正常人会做的吧。花京院似乎也看出了我的为难，主动拉起我的手放在自己的胸膛上，好听的声音在耳边响起。  
  
“没关系，什么要求都是可以的。”  
  
花京院没说出来的后半句是，“只要出门的时候结账就好了”。在这里从来没有先结账的说法，谁也不能保证自己在欲望上涌的时候不作出点什么出格的事情，即便自己原本不打算那么做。所以先做再付已经成了行业里的规矩，能够进来的也是付过一笔价格不菲的酒水费的，能够接待这些“恩客”的自然也受到过专业的训练，知道什么时候该做什么，怎么做才能利益最大化。  
  
我觉得花京院是这行里的佼佼者。  
  
他的眼里没有明显的情欲，却能让人沉迷在他的神色里。如果不仔细观看的话，一定会生出“被注视着”的幻觉。会让人觉得，眼前的发色绯红的男孩是以真心来接待的，即便不是，也会让人更愿意在出门前多留下一些费用——号称是给男孩自己的，实际上一个子儿也不会落在他自己的裤兜里。  
  
花京院的想法更远一点。钱落进谁的口袋里不要紧，只要最后带来的利益归于自己——无论是更多一点的休息机会，抑或是其他的什么，总归是对自己有利的。那么为什么不去做呢？反正在楼里长大的孩子们从小就练就了一身精湛的演技，不在这里用又能在哪用呢。  
  
我张了张嘴，没说话。我现在觉得自己真的像是一尾鱼了——在岸上因搁浅而挣扎，不能喘息的鱼。说什么好呢，这是他的选择，作为顾客应当欢喜才对，遇到这么上道通透的人，但在我盯着他的眼睛时，我看到的分明还有一丝希望，希望眼前的女性不会如其他人一样有着奇怪的癖好，或者说，可以稍稍让他放松一些。即便只是一瞬，但是我确信自己看到了这样的神色。  
  
但是来到这样的地方而不做些什么显然是天真的想法，也只会让眼前的男孩不好做。我艰难地咽了口唾沫，试图在发出要求时用语言美化一下，让它看起来显得不那么过分。  
  
“自亵的话，可以吗？”  
  
  
（三）  
  
我不得不承认，虽然自己不太相信这么美好的孩子会做这样的事，但是我心底有一丝兴奋。有什么在叫嚣着，想看，想看。想看外表这么纯洁美丽的孩子做出自亵的事情，想看眼神清明的男生做出和自己内心不相符的事情。这样的想法的确非常变态，但是不可否认的是，我在期待。  
  
这样的事情做起来无非是那样的，我却意外觉得花京院做起来有特殊的美感。这样的事情由他做起来显得格外迷人，我得承认那天我是目不转睛地盯着他做完的。看着眼前美丽的男性握住自己的欲望，一点点套弄出来，明明舒爽却又清明的眼神，实在是很迷人。  
  
我觉得我是个变态。  
  
年轻男孩的体力都很好吗，我不知道。花京院的体力总之是不错的，释放后他几乎没怎么平复，继续笑着问需要什么。我被那双紫罗兰色的眼眸盯得发慌，在他的眼睛里我看到自己的不堪，我后悔了，我唾弃自己，要求一个看起来如此高洁的孩子亲自剥掉自己的纯真，把罪恶的一面释放在一个陌生人的面前。  
  
花京院觉得没什么，甚至有一丝庆幸只是这样的要求。客人的要求总是千奇百怪的，而这样的要求称得上是一种放松了。他仍然微笑着，等待着我提出下一步的要求。  
  
我沉默着，任由花京院拉着我的手向下，在濒临触碰到他的身体的时候触电般收回指尖，手上还依稀带着花京院好看的手的温度。又烫又凉，我感觉良心被炙烤着，堕入冰窟一样，我闭紧嘴。  
  
花京院蹩紧好看的眉头，或许只是一瞬间，然后舒展眉眼，勾起程序化的浅笑。  
  
“如果这样的话，我就主动了哦？”  
  
那个瞬间我是麻木的，连带着后面的许多个瞬间我都是麻木的。我好像被剥离开真实的世界，看着红发的男性把我揽进怀里，用他的手指拈起带着水珠的樱桃放进我嘴里，再看着我自己机械的咽下，吐出的樱桃核被他用手接住。在他挑起我下巴的时候，我的灵魂回到了躯壳。  
  
“不必了。”  
  
我推开花京院，那一瞬间恶心感上涌。我并非不能接受花京院，而是无法接受在亲身听到他那么做了以后继续做伤害他的事情。对，伤害他。  
  
我完全清楚这是他的工作，甚至说是他的选择。但是面对这样一个孩子，眼睛里藏着光和纯洁的男孩，我做不到去亵渎他的美，也做不到去破坏它。我得承认做不到折断这支花，再狠狠地踩脏它。我想对这朵柔弱又坚韧的小花泼上黑暗，但我没想到我接受不了花芯的黑。  
  
花京院也沉默着。我几乎是落荒而逃，临走的时候他还对我绽放了一个好看的笑容。我心底突然涌上一阵悲哀：非得是这样吗，非要践踏自己才能活下来吗？答案是肯定的，我突然可怜起花京院来。  
  
即便他可能不需要我的可怜。  
  
（四）  
  
那天走的时候我谎称做了全套，给的小费也额外多。收钱的妈妈笑得像一朵风烛残年的菊花，我明知道这钱不会落在花京院手里，却还是忍不住多给了，我希望这能让他好过一些，又打消自己的念头：我轮得到来可怜他吗。  
  
花京院对于我开始频繁出入净土没有什么异议，妈妈也没有。只是一次一次的进门“票价”越来越高，我清楚这是一种手段，花京院的“不适”也偶尔出现。要吊足了猎手的胃口，收获猎物的时候才会让人更兴奋，我清楚这一点，净土里的人更清楚。  
  
每一个在帐幔后度过的夜晚都是难熬的，花京院试过揽我入怀，却总是会在要开始进行些什么实质性的进展时被我的反应阻止，两三次之后他也就不再强求，只静静地喂我吃樱桃。我还把樱桃核吐在他的手心，带着唾液的植物种子在白嫩的手心里反光，我静静盯着眼前男孩垂下的刘海，伸手去拨弄。  
  
他没躲，顺从地任我玩弄着他的头发。我出神地盯着打卷的刘海，有那么一瞬我觉得他是怜悯我的，怜悯我只有在这样的地方才能得到一段爱，虚幻的、不存在的爱。心底好像有什么被戳破了，羞恼一阵阵冲刷着我的牙齿，我拉开他的衣襟，看着他脸上永远完美的浅笑恍惚。  
  
我要来画笔，在他身上一点点勾勒出欲望的影子，从手臂到胸腹，从小腹到足趾，我看着他在软绒的毛笔下颤抖，看他已经熟透了的身体难耐地扭动，我为自己的恶趣味而感到满足。  
  
最开始只是清水，再后来我换上颜料。我要求他不能洗掉，我想看他带着花纹被客人调戏，我想听他发出喘息，我想...我做不到。  
  
我着了花京院的魔。  
  
我一夜一夜包下他 ，这成了奇怪的习惯。钱收的越来越多，我却不怎么在意。我欣赏花京院每个夜晚洗掉前一天的花纹，再和我一起商讨今天作些什么样的艺术品。我意外地在他带有情欲的眼神里看到了欣赏，花京院喜欢艺术。我想。  
  
他告诉我想要什么样的花纹，怎么样画才最好看。小时候在楼里长大的花京院经验比我丰富得多，我也要承认花京院的品味比我高，我不再用颜料，而是用樱桃汁，我看花京院吃着樱桃，汁水沿着完美的下颏流下，我看花京院染上樱桃，汁水顺着丛毛蜿蜒。  
  
我受不了，这样的花京院典明，只有我能欣赏。

我变态般想。

（五）  
  
我天天去，我不吝啬于给花京院砸钱，但我吝啬我的时间，我必须一次一次，一夜一夜包下他。我告诉自己这是有自制的表现，我欺骗自己这只是一场感情游戏，我出钱他出人，就这样而已。

我受不了。  
  
我告诉自己这是不对的，不能沉溺于名为花京院的罪恶之中。其实他的罪恶都是我们给他加上去的，花京院是纯洁的，是我，是在楼里的每一个人，我们才是罪恶的。  
  
那双紫罗兰色的眸子里什么都有，就是没有罪恶；那个美丽的男孩身上什么都缺，就是不缺纯洁。他失去了很多，却意外保有了纯真，欲望和高洁在他身上奇怪地交织。我抚过他身上的纹路，我想我知道花京院的魔力是什么了。  
  
他有我们没有的东西。  
  
在净土里的人们都不干净。正是因为不干净，欲盖弥彰的为这里起名叫“净土”。想要弥补自己内心的缺失，到头来什么都得不到，还是空虚的。我们在“正常”的环境下成人，却有着各式各样的变态嗜好。花京院有着我们都没有的东西，在罪恶里发芽生长的种子，开出了纯洁的花，莫大的讽刺。  
  
我不为自己的癖好而觉得丢脸，我不避讳它。这是人的本性，我只是遵从本性而已。我这么安慰自己。但人总是会向往美好不是吗，能够克服自我人性的丑恶，留下高洁的品性，出淤泥而不染，我对花京院的评价就是这么“俗气”。  
  
但很美不是吗。  
  
（六）  
  
“你是罪恶的。”  
  
我想要这么对他说，看着花京院在释放自我的时候露出羞赧的神色。但是我舍不得。  
  
花京院释放过后躺在床榻上慵懒的神色像极了猫，他会把我拥进怀里，呼吸着花京院的气息，莫名让人很安心。青春的汗水和清爽的樱桃交织在一起，轻快地唱着歌，但是不快乐。  
  
我戳着花京院的胸肌画圈圈，不知道为什么就觉得他很适合绿色，蓬勃的、向上生长的颜色。他就该是这样的，一颗在净土里播下的种子，罪恶浇灌下开出希望的花。  
  
我迷惘了。我究竟想要什么呢？我说不清，眼前的花京院熟悉又陌生，我甚至没有告诉他我的名字。我对他也一无所知，我甚至不知道他是不是真的叫花京院典明。很不真实。我想。  
  
没有什么是真实的，都是虚幻的，世界是，人也是。每个在净土里睡下的夜晚，才是真实的。出门的那一刻我仿佛回到了现实，又好像离开了现实。我的意识分散，我分不清梦境与现实，只有抚摸着花京院的时候才给我真实感，我需要和人说话，需要切切实实感受着，我还活着。  
  
我想问他，愿不愿意和我走。我不敢开口，我渴望开口。  
  
失去了现实感的人是没有勇气的。只需要一个小小的契机刺激，话语会自己吐出来，不需要遣词造句、小心斟酌，它自己流出来的。说出来的时候就会后悔，而我已经习惯这样的人生了。  
  
“跟我走吗。”  
  
肯定句被我说出了祈使句的味道，然而花京院知道这其实是个疑问句。我没有把握。我看着他解开绿色丝绸睡衣，光滑的料子在他身上滑动。花京院像蛇。盘起来的、有毒的、美丽的小蛇。我突然后悔了。我不该说出来，我清楚地看到了他眼里对我的怜悯。  
  
他怜悯我那天真可笑的心。我感觉自己被剥光了站在他面前。什么都不存在了，我被他看了个透，所有的一切，他全都知道。他为我这样的人感到好笑：身为嫖客，摆出一副怜悯姿态对他说带他走这样的话。  
  
喉咙热辣辣的，我好像吼出来了什么。对面的男性冷静地看我发疯，帐幔后的妈妈紧张地询问着我是否需要什么，同时小声咒骂着花京院，似乎这样就能让我平静下来，这样才不会伤害到大家的利益。像是劝架的婆婆，我想。可惜是道德绑架的婆婆，介入夫妇之间的都没有用，我和花京院也是这样。  
  
“你也是他们中的一员呢。”  
  
花京院微笑着对我说，我浑身发冷。是啊，我也是他们中的一员呢。以什么高高在上的姿态来说这样的话呢？说到底，我们都是一样的。好陌生，我不认识眼前的这个男孩子，我才明白，即便见过那么多次身体，他的灵魂我始终未曾触及。

（七）  
  
爱意扭曲的人，知道自己的出现不会对两人的关系有帮助，却还是抱着美好的幻想，在相处的时间里做出更错误的事。我必须说，我就是这样的人。  
  
我不再对花京院做出任何要求，我只是去看他，真真正正地看他。我给更多的钱，两人相对无言。红色的帐幔从旁边垂下，我忽然意识到不管我们做什么，只要一拉开就全部能看见，净土里有爱，仅限于帐幔被掀开之前。  
  
我为自己悲哀。花京院一旦离开净土，或者我一离开这方帐幔围成的天地，我们的虚幻感情就烟消云散。花京院很好，可他太不真实了。或许我缺少的不是真实感，而是一份真挚的感情而已。  
  
我点燃送来的烟枪，看着烟雾从烟枪头上一圈一圈飘散，隔着薄薄的一层烟，花京院还在笑，暗绿色丝绸睡衣颇有民国时期少爷的风范——而我明白这不过是一种装点的手段而已。花京院就是一块美味的蛋糕，一切外表的装点都是为了突出他好吃的内心。  
  
我没有钱了。  
  
我在花京院身上花了太多，我的生活慢慢倾斜了重心，我很清楚这一点，心里的天平却不自觉向花京院倾斜。我见他的时候越来越少，进楼时得到的恭敬也越来越少。没有硬挺的纸张，我就只能得到冷硬的招待。  
  
走吧，我想劝他。花京院永远看着人微笑，我受不了他这个样子。他不应该这样，用一副完美的面目来面对形形色色的人。说到底他也只是个孩子，被迫长大的孩子。  
  
我终于失去了再见花京院的资格，我负担不起了。  
  
我知道还会有更多的人代替我，花京院的完美微笑，从来不属于任何一个人。它是定制的，在你的时间里只为你绽放；它又是程式化的，每一天，每个月，每一年，都是一样的。这是一幅面具，掩饰真心最好的面具。我们都需要这个。  
  
我快要被粗暴地请出净土时，帐幔被掀开了。  
  
一只白皙的手。  
  
花京院。  
  
（八）  
  
我什么也看不到，身旁高大的男人一个接一个飞出去，耳旁好像有风声和物什飞过，我定在原地不敢动弹，花京院仍然挂着他完美的微笑，这是他笑得最灿烂的一次。  
  
没有人敢拦住他，这么做的人都在墙角晕厥过去了。他慢慢拉开丝绸睡袍的腰带，顺滑的布料一下落地，一层一层叠加，花京院蜕掉了过往的皮。这是我的第一个想法。他内里的衣服，是绿色的学生服，我依稀记起有一次画画时跟他说过一句什么。  
  
“花京院的话，穿学生服一定很适合。”  
  
当时他的眸子闪了闪，没说什么。现在我回忆起来，懊恼自己为什么没有注意到那一闪而过的光芒。  
  
“我以过往的十七年发誓，我花京院典明会开始真正的人生。”  
  
他笑眯眯地说。我信他的说法，谁都信。这颗纯白的种子，终于结出了果实，并且告诉你，这才是他真正的开始。是真的，我突然羡慕起花京院来，他那么坚定自己的未来，他知道自己要什么，他知道自己值得什么。  
  
我为他开心。门外的雨声淅淅沥沥，花京院踏出了净土。他走进了真正的净土。  
  
雨点快乐地喊叫着，啪嗒啪嗒。我看着那熟悉的红发顷刻被雨点打湿，贴在额角，他嘴角熟悉的微笑也变成了小曲，我目送着花京院远去。雨点在地上敲出高洁的歌。  
  
花京院没有回头。


End file.
